


empty promises of forever

by lxghtwoodsbow



Series: The Beauty of Angst [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, My poor babies, Ouch, POV Alec, Protective Alec Lightwood, The Author Regrets Everything, based on that trailer scene, dont expect a happy ending, oh yes this hurts, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodsbow/pseuds/lxghtwoodsbow
Summary: He was suffocating, a plunging fear rippling through his insides and he thought he might vomit. And his face, slack with horror, could only move with his lips to form one word.“Magnus.”or; the author breaks her own heart by writing that scene from the trailer





	empty promises of forever

**Author's Note:**

> My anxiety levels have been dangerously high since the trailer release, and I needed to channel that into something productive.
> 
> I could have written that damn hot training scene, but no, of course, I had to hurt myself. 
> 
> Well.
> 
> I deserve this.

“Thanks again, Cat.” Alec smiled, placing a hand on her upper arm briefly, a small way of expressing his gratitude. The wards had been checked and strengthened, making him feel a little less uneasy. But still not enough. “No worries. I added a few extra protection spells, with Jonathan missing and all that. You can never be too careful.” She glanced down at her watch, sighing. “I have to go pick up Madzie from her babysitter. I’ll just go say hi to Isabelle, and then head off. Take care of yourself Alec. And him.”

Alec smiled slightly, knowing what she meant. “Tell Madzie I said hello.” He watched her head towards his sister, as he turned on his heel and wandered back towards his office. As his fingers pressed into the wood of the door, he felt himself tense, a part of himself screaming that something was wrong. It was a feeling he had been well aquatinted with. Swallowing thickly, he shifted his weight forward, knowing that he was very rarely wrong when it came to these inklings.

At first, nothing seemed different. The chair was empty, desk clear, but the prickling on his spine remained.

And then, he heard the unmistakable gasp of pain, and his eyes fell to the rug. Magnus’ body was twisting awkwardly in agony, crimson blood painted onto the smooth skin below his nose and mouth as he choked, suffocated, eyes flicking between wide with fear and closing with exhaustion.

Alec remembers the time when Izzy landed her first roundhouse kick, straight to his stomach. The air was knocked clean out of his lungs, and for those painful seconds he forgot how to breathe. Perhaps afterwards he radiated with pride, pulling her into a crushing bear hug with shouts of congratulations, but in those few moments between the kick and his recovery, he truly felt like he was dying, unable to allow oxygen into his body.

Maybe that’s what he felt like now.

But instead of regaining the ability to exhale, and feeling the grin spread over his face, he was suffocating, a plunging fear rippling through his insides and he thought he might vomit. And his face, slack with horror, could only move with his lips to form one word.

“Magnus.”

It was a whisper, barely audible, as his legs figured out how to work and he ran, by the angel he ran, over to the body of his boyfriend. Collapsing to his knees, Alec reached forward with both hands to cup Magnus’ face, thumbs gently rubbing over tanned cheeks. When the once-warlock registered his appearance, his deep brown eyes burned into the shadowhunter’s hazel ones, pleading, begging for help.

And it was at that moment when Alec broke out of his daze, and began to scream.

“HELP, PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP,” his voice broke, slight sobs raking through his body as one of his hands entwined with Magnus’. He shouted until his voice was raw, for Cat, for anyone, trying to shake off the dying urge to curl up and scream in agony.

He couldn’t lose Magnus. Not now. _Not_ _now_ , _not_ _now_ , _not_ _now_. It echoed in his head like a mantra, almost taunting him, as his voice ripped out of his throat, still calling out for someone.

Through Magnus’ choking and writhing, Alec could make out the name his boyfriend was gasping. It was his, his full forename, the way the man lying in front of him always said it. _Alexander_. He always loved the way it was said, with so much tenderness and infatuation, and every time Magnus uttered it he was a little bit surer that the warlock loved him - truly loved him. But this time, it dug into his heart, twisting painfully like a knife. Because his lover was pleading.

_And_ _what_ _could_ _he_ _do?_

Magnus’ eyes were flickering shut, and another stab of panic lunged through Alec’s shaking body. “Stay with me Mags, it’s okay. I’m here, I’m here. Please, stay with me.” Tears stung against his now-blotched face, clinging to his chin as he let out a pained sob, fingers digging into the material of the bleeding man’s shirt.

He only noticed Caterina’s arrival when she sank to the floor beside him, hands immediately clouding with blue as her magic reached out towards her friend. He should have backed off, given her space, but Alec couldn’t find it in himself to move, simply, clinging to his boyfriend and muttering words he assumed to be comforting, although he couldn’t really tell.

 

The pain consumed him.


End file.
